minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 11)
Summary Daniel had a dream of two powerful beings fighting each other. Also, the team finds the holding place of the second shard... Chapter 11: Crescent Island "Hydrokinesis is AWESOME" Daniel shouted. He was swimming like, hours now, but the water both refreshed and gave him the speed of a jetboat, so he didn`t feel exhausted. He didn`t know how the girls were doing, but Will sometimes flew down, looking like a human glider. "Hey Daniel, look at me. I disobey the laws of gravity!" "You can fly, Will. That`s mean." "And I can`t breath underwater. Or swim in godspeed." And the discussion went on, until they hit land. Literally, because Daniel hit his head on a rock. "Argh! The hell?" And both of them looked up. The light was pointing from the island to the peak of a big mountain. "Wait." Will muttered. "If the light comes from the island, Mary and Alyssa were faster than us!" "That screws up the very laws of physics..." Daniel said "We`re supernaturals" Will reminded him. "We don`t need to care about physics!" "Anyway, let`s hit on land." Like suspected, Mary and Alyssa already were on land. They were at a food shop, eating some apples. As they saw Daniel and Will, they ran towards them. "You geniuses are alive." "What? We were surrounded by our elements. How dumb could we be to kill us with them?" Daniel`s reply was. "Hello Alyssa!" a voice suddenly shouted. It was a man who was dressed like Will, marksman-ish. "Mr. Mortus! It`s so long ago." "You have grown to a beautiful hunting warriess, Alyssa. My respect." "Wait a minute. Who are you?" Daniel asked. "I am not polite, Mister. These are my friends, Daniel, Mary and Will." "Hoho." He looked at Daniel. "A soldier with a brave soul. Distrusty, but reliable. And skilled in swordsmanship." He turned to Will: "A very skilled Marksman. He may be filled with doubt in his skills, but if he overcomes them, he has plenty of potential." And finally, to Mary. "An unusual sight to see someone using a tomahawk, but you seem to handle it pretty good. And..." he silenced. "Is something?" Will wanted to know. "What is this necklace?" he asked, looking at the fire amulet. "Uhh, Mr. Mortus, we explain it." And so they told the story of what happened and stuff. "Then you can`t lose time!" he immediately said. "Climb Crescent Mountain, go down through the caves, retrieve this thing, and save the world!" The group had left the city and looked up the mountain. "Who was that man?" Daniel asked Alyssa. "Mr. Mortus. A former solider who retired and moved to this island. I met him on a hunting spree. He is like a teacher or a second father to me." "I noticed that." Daniel replied in a dry tone. "Let`s just climb that mountain!" Mary`s enthusiastic voice ripped the two off of their conversation. Will looked somewhat tortured, like alone looking at the mountain made him feel uncomfortable. Meanwhile, in the nether.... Herochrome was packing his stuff to encounter the benders again. The white-eyed entered the room. "Heorchrome. Off to the rematch?" "Yes, master." "I hope you obey me this time. As backup, I will send you some henchmen of mine. Zombie Pigmen and Skeletons." Got it, I won`t kill them. I shall let them think that I am weak, but the illusions grow stronger." "Also, as long as they think they achieve victory, we can spare our power to the final match." "Final match?" Herochrome looked confused. "Yes, due to the forecast, they have to fight me. And if you attempt to change the future, you will only fail. This is why I need them alive until they get here. Understood?" Herochrome groaned and walked off... Back in the Overworld... The group had climbed Crescent Mountain and the light of the Fire Amulet pointed straight down. "Another cave?" Will muttered. "We won`t encounter friendly fire nymphs, I think." Daniel said. Alyssa smiled "Your sense of humor is weird but funny, City Flesh." "Stop calling me that." Daniel reacted. No one noticed Mary grinning, almost giggling behind their back. Mary tried to spare her laughter for later and shouted: "Let`s go. We can continue with discussions later!" And so, the group went down the mountain... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions